Paixão Mortal
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Eles já se conheciam, mas ao se aproximarem mais por meio de uma investigação, se apaixonam completamente um pelo outro. Fic dedicada a Carmem C. *-*


**- Paixão Mortal**

_**As pessoas mais felizes não têm as melhores coisas.  
Elas sabem fazer o melhor das oportunidades que aparecem em seus caminhos.  
A felicidade aparece para aqueles que choram.  
Para aqueles que se machucam.  
Para aqueles que buscam e tentam sempre.  
E para aqueles que reconhecem a importância das pessoas que passam por suas vidas.**_

_**(Clarice Lispector)**_

**Dedicatória**

Dedico esta oneshot, a Carmem C., minha Best completamente maluca, por ser aniversário dela hoje \O/ Pela quarta vez, feliz aniversário Cah e felicidades!

**História**

Hermione entrou no tão falado hotel de Draco Malfoy com sua mala. Usava um vestido preto e prata com um decote em forma de V, e uma bota preta de couro, que ia até a metade do tornozelo. Os cabelos estavam soltos e cacheados. Havia acabado de chegar da Alemanha, e sua casa estava sendo reformada.

Um loiro notou a presença dela ali, mas não a reconheceu imediatamente, pois faziam anos que não se viam. Mas teve certeza de quem era, quando a ouviu dizer seu nome para se registrar no hotel.

- Granger? – chamou ele indo até ela. Ela olhou para trás, para ver quem a chamava.

- Malfoy – e fez uma careta.

- O que faz aqui?

Eles se conheciam de vista de muito tempo atrás, quando ainda eram simples e ardilosos estudantes. Ela, popular. Ele, um nerd.

- Mesmo que não seja do seu interesse, eu vou ficar aqui por alguns dias.

- É do meu interesse sim. Sou o dono deste hotel.

- Senhora. – Chamou o recepcionista com a chave do quarto dela na mão.

- Obrigada. – Pegou a chave e a mala de rodinhas, e se dirigiu até o elevador.

- Em que quarto a Srta. Granger está? – Foi a última coisa que ela conseguiu ouvir, antes de o elevador se fechar.

Chegando ao quarto, resolveu tomar um banho. Mas enquanto estava de costas, alguém a observava. Tinha um belo corpo, curvas bem definidas. Ela se virou e deu de cara com...

- MALFOY! – pegou a toalha e se enrolou rapidamente, fechando o chuveiro.

- Oi – ele sorriu cínico.

- O que quer aqui? – perguntou esbarrando nele ao passar.

- Eu quero isso – Encostou-a na parede do banheiro e a beijou. A toalha dela caiu no chão. Sempre, desde que a vira pela primeira vez, ele se apaixonara por ela, e continuava com esta paixão reprimida durante anos e anos.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – empurrou-o e pegou a toalha no chão. – Saia já daqui.

- Não pode me expulsar do meu próprio hotel Granger.

- Mas posso te expulsar do quarto em que estou hospedada. Anda sai. – mandou, empurrando-o pra porta.

**Narração por Hermione Granger**

Joguei-me na cama assim que ele saiu.

Droga! Ele estava facilitando o meu trabalho, e eu jogara tudo pro alto. Mas também não poderia ser assim tão fácil. Coisas difíceis faziam parte do meu trabalho.

_____________________________

- Que lance é esse de entrevista coletiva, Yvonne?

Yvonne Witherspoon era secretária do Secretário de Segurança Pública, Thiago Metcalf. Loira dos olhos verdes, estava ali só para pegar o meu relatório a respeito dos últimos assassinatos em que o principal suspeito era Draco Malfoy.

- Me pareceu que ele quer lhe apresentar pra "sociedade", depois que vocês foram vistos algumas vezes juntos.

- Nada feito.

Draco entrou na sala com um ar feliz, que ao me encarar, mudou pra confusão.

- Que foi? – e tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo.

- Não encoste em mim. – Sibilei. – Quem você acha que é pra meter o meu nome em um discursinho barato sobre o bedelho da sua vida, sem a minha prévia autorização? – perguntei, empurrando-o com um dedo em seu peito.

- Eu...

- Cale a boca!

- Me desculpe, Hermione, eu só...

- Como eu pude ser tão burra de dormir com você? Foi um ato de pura idiotice.

- Você não me pediu para...

- Eu não sabia que você ia aparecer em uma droga de entrevista coletiva!

- Hermione...

- Se afaste de perto mim agora!

- Hermione.

- Que inferno. O que é que você quer?

- Me desculpe...

- Pedir desculpas é muito fácil. – Cruzei os braços e revirei os olhos.

- Por favor.

- Não. – Minha respiração ficou ofegante quando ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me puxou pra si.

- Nunca dê as costas pra mim.

- Me solte.

- Você mesma pode se soltar, tenente. – Disse divertido.

Peraí, eu não tinha dito nada a ele, sobre ser policial, tinha?

- Canalha, cafajeste, filho-da-mãe! – e dei um soco no lindo rosto dele, mas não foi com a força precisa, pois ao menos saiu sangue. Ele novamente me puxou para si, e beijou meus lábios violentamente. Cedi ao beijo por alguns instantes, antes me afastar dele. – Que droga, Draco! Você é suspeito de dois assassinatos, não deveria ter assumido publicamente que tínhamos um... caso.

- Chama tudo o que aconteceu entre nós de _caso_? – perguntou friamente.

- Estou sem outros adjetivos para isto no momento. – E comecei a caminhar de um lado a outro na sala. – Droga, droga, droga! Onde estava na noite dos assassinatos de Charlotte Barrow e Clarissa Brown?

- Na minha suíte, repousando, provavelmente. E em uma das noites, eu estive com você, poucos minutos antes. Não daria tempo...

- Você consegue se locomover de um canto da cidade a outro, sem grande esforço.

De repente, ele me parou, segurando meu braço com força.

- Acredita mesmo nisso, Hermione? Acredita mesmo que eu tenha matado duas mulheres na flor da idade, apenas por diversão?

- Você conhecia Charlotte e Clarissa. – Baixei meus olhos para a lapela do paletó dele.

- Sim, eu conhecia. Mas ainda não respondeu a minha primeira pergunta.

- O que eu acredito ou deixo de acreditar não entra em questão. – E soltei meu braço.

- Isso já está me irritando. – Murmurou. – Olhe pra mim, Hermione.

Obedeci por impulso, enquanto ele se aproximava novamente.

- Se eu fosse o real assassino, já poderia tê-la matado, não? Afinal, já passamos tempo o suficiente juntos e sozinhos naquele quarto do hotel e na sua casa, depois da reforma.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Claro que sim! – Protestou, se afastando e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione, eu seria incapaz de matar duas mulheres a sangue frio.

- Você as conhecia e não tem um álibi. Seu hotel possui um sistema de segurança?

- É claro que sim.

- Nos quartos?

- Se está se referindo ao meu quarto, em particular, não. Meu quarto não possui câmeras ou algo do gênero. Entretanto, - continuou antes de me dar a oportunidade de falar – quartos mais baratos como o seu, possuem sim, um sistema de segurança em potencial.

- Que informação interessante, Malfoy. Nada distrai mais do que filmes pornôs caseiros, nas horas de folga, não é? – questionei, num tom frio.

- Escute...

- Escute aqui, você! Você tinha o motivo, a oportunidade, e não tem um álibi, portanto pode muito bem ter assassinado-as.

- Você realmente acredita nisso?

- Que inferno! Não, eu não acredito. Mas as evidências me provam o contrário.

- Deixe as evidências de lado, ao menos uma vez na vida, tenente.

- Eu posso perder meu distintivo por sua causa, sabia? – disse antes de controlar a língua, e joguei os fios de cabelo que caiam em meu rosto, com uma das mãos.

- Como é que é?

- Eu vou perder o meu distintivo por sua causa! – gritei, furiosa.

- Eles não podem...

- Podem e vão fazer isso se for provado que você é o culpado.

- Hermione...

- Vá para o inferno e me deixe em paz por um minuto. Eu preciso pensar claramente por um momento. – E me joguei em uma das cadeiras da sala, cansada.

- Emergência para Tenente Granger. Emergência para...

- Eu mereço. Aqui fala a Tenente Hermione Granger.

- Suspeita de assassinato...

- É sempre apenas suspeita.

-... na Madison Square Garden, na Sétima Avenida entre...

- Eu sei onde fica a Madison Square, muito obrigada. Vamos Draco. – E corri com Draco atrás de mim, até o elevador.

- Por que eu deveria ir logo atrás de você?

- Cale a boca e me passe a chave do seu carro.

- Acredita mesmo que depois de tanto trabalho pra conseguir uma Ferrari, caríssima como esta, eu vou passar a chave pra você sujá-la toda de sangue?

- Agora! Se não calar a boca e me passar essa maldita chave, eu juro que essa Ferrari vai se encher de sangue e explodir quando eu te matar.

- Não, não e não.

- Que inferno! – E corri para fora do elevador, mal as portas tinham acabado de ser abertas. Chegamos a calçada segundos depois. – Entra logo nesse maldito carro, Malfoy! – Entrei na Ferrari, girei a chave da ignição, e antes que ele pudesse discutir, eu acelerei o quanto podia em direção a Sétima Avenida em um sábado.

- Como conseguiu a chave do meu carro?

- Tenho dedos leves como uma pluma quando eu quero.

- Deu pra perceber. E reflexos rápidos também. Correr e pegar a chave...

- Me faz um favor, Draco? – perguntei, suspirando.

- O que quiser.

- Fecha a matraca. Tranque com cadeado, e jogue a chave fora, depois costure com a linha mais grossa que achar e se mata.

- Duvido que gostasse de ver morto.

- É o que eu mais quero.

- Continuo duvidando. Afinal, – e começou a passar as pontas dos dedos pela minha perna – quem iria te levar a loucura, exatamente quando você mais precisa? – riu.

- Se você não parar, eu vou transformar essa sua Ferrari em sucata num instante, e se bobear, só você morre.

- Prefiro que me mate de outra forma – e deixou os dedos vagarem lentamente por baixo da minha blusa.

- Já disse pra parar ou essa lata velha... – comecei entre dentes, e ele se deu por vencido.

- Mais respeito com o meu carro! – Suspirou. – Deve virar ali, tenente.

- Sua voz continua me distraindo, e eu sei o caminho.

- Apenas o som da minha voz? – e gargalhou.

Parei o carro bruscamente e saltei em seguida, deixando-o irritado e xingando baixinho, por eu não ter devolvido a chave.

- Porque ainda não tem uma tela de proteção para proteger a cena do crime, seu incompetente?

- Hermione, acalme-se.

- Cale a boca e fique onde está, ou vai comprometer a cena do crime, e meu traseiro já está na reta por sua causa.

Peguei meu kit de trabalho na bolsa e selei as mãos, a fim de não deixar minhas digitais no corpo da vítima.

- Que inferno! O que está fazendo atrás de mim, Draco?

- Eu a conheço.

- Que novidade! Quem ela é então? – perguntei num tom amargo, olhando pra ele. Definitivamente ele não tinha cara de assassino. Mas quem vê cara não vê coração.

- Emília Bulstrode. Estudamos juntos, e já namoramos. – O sangue pintou suas bochechas.

- Que mau gosto, Malfoy.

Mila Bulstrode era grande e atarracada, possuía cabelos negros e queixo quadrado. Não era exatamente feia, mas também não era bonita.

- Policial. – Chamei assim que Draco se afastara o suficiente para não ver aquela cena.

O garoto se aproximou. Era magro e tinha cara de quem mal havia completado 18 anos.

- Qual o nome de vossa incompetência? Digo, qual é o seu nome?

- Andrew Meyer Mathias.

- Muito bem, Mathias, ligue para os legistas e peça reforços.

Assim que terminara de examinar o corpo da vítima, limpei minhas mãos e segui na direção de Draco.

- Você está bem?

- Um pouco abalado, mas eu estou bem. – Ele sorriu, mas seus olhos não acompanharam o sorriso que havia em seus lábios. – Como ela morreu, exatamente?

- Vai me dizer que você não viu? – Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e olhei para trás. Estava evidente como ela morrera, e o sangue ainda estava fresco.

- Quero a resposta vinda de você. – E me encarou, pegando minhas mãos e as segurando. Devolvi-lhe o olhar, e hesitei por um instante.

- Teve a garganta cortada o suficiente para que a cabeça quase se separasse do resto do corpo. Foi uma morte rápida, eu diria e muito eficiente, pois o assassino deve ter se sujado muito durante o ato em si.

- Olhe para mim, por favor.

- Draco, olhe, eu sinto...

- Não me diga que sente muito. – Algo no tom de voz dele, fez com que eu o encarasse. – Apenas diga que vai encontrar quem fez isso com ela, com Charlotte e com Clarissa.

- Eu vou encontrar o assassino, Draco, eu prometo. Este é o meu trabalho.

- Não apenas pelo seu trabalho, Hermione. Faça-o porquê eu lhe pedi também.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirei. Inesperadamente, ele me abraçou.

- Obrigado. – Se afastou um pouco e tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, se aproximando para me beijar.

- Não faça isso. Eu estou de serviço.

- Eu sei. – E riu, selando os lábios aos meus. – Eu te amo.

Declaração totalmente inesperada. Meus pensamentos se tornaram confusos.

Eu tinha quase certeza que sentia o mesmo em relação a ele, mas era difícil dizer aquelas três doces palavras, em meio a morte.

- Eu...

- Tenente Granger. – E me virei ao ouvir o meu nome.

- Sim, Huttinger?

- Preciso falar com você. – Olhou para Draco. – Tem tempo agora?

- Claro. Um minuto. – Observei ele se afastar alguns metros, e tentei não encarar Draco. – Desculpe por isso. Vá para casa, eu devo levar ainda algumas horas até voltar para a minha, pois tenho que passar na central para fazer meu relatório, e...

- Eu vou lhe esperar.

- Draco, eu vou...

- Eu vou lhe esperar. – Repetiu com um olhar gélido. – Huttinger está te esperando.

- Tudo bem. – Peguei a chave o carro dele no bolso de minha calça jeans e lhe entreguei. – Tome.

- Tenente.

- Já estou indo, soldado. – Suspirei, me virando e o seguindo. – O que é?

______________

- Este seu computador é lento, hein? – disse tamborilando os dedos na mesa, impaciente. Depois de toda aquela cena na Madison Square Garden, e fazer meu relatório para o comandante, ele me trouxera direto para casa, para continuar as investigações por aqui.

- Compre um melhor para mim, então. – Respondi friamente, lançando um olhar gélido a ele, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café para espantar o sono. – Isto é o máximo que eu consigo com o salário da polícia hoje.

- Você ganha realmente mal, viu? Deveria desistir disso e engajar na carreira de cantora.

- Ser detetive do Departamento de Polícia de Nova York, é a minha paixão eterna, mortal e desenfreada, então não venha enfiar o bedelho na minha vida e me dizer o que fazer, meu camarada.

- Desculpe. – Uma gargalhada escapou por seus lábios.

- Cale a boca. A não ser que não me queira em sua companhia, naquela bendita festa, naquele maldito hotel.

- Já me calei – e levantou as mãos pro ar num ato de rendição, vindo até mim e passando o braço pela minha cintura, colando meu corpo ao dele. – Mas o meu hotel não era maldito há uma semana.

- Não Draco. Me solte!

- Não.

Levantei minha perna com forças entre as dele, e ele urrou de dor.

- Agora sim. – E me desvencilhei dele.

- Está a fim de me matar?

- Não ainda, meu caro, não ainda.

- Nossa.

- Já acabou de usar o computador?

- Não, mas eu já desisti. Espero chegar em casa.

Bufei.

- Ótimo. Agora se me der licença, preciso me arrumar para aquela maldita festa.

- Eu espero.

- No seu hotel. – Empurrei-o porta a fora. – Tchau Draco.

- Eu mando uma limusine vir te buscar.

- Eu vou de táxi, muito obrigada.

- O motorista vem lhe buscar as oito.

- Eu já disse que vou de táxi.

- Eu vou mandar a limusine.

- Que seja, então. Agora vá. – Selei meus lábios os dele por meros segundos e fechei a porta.

____________

Assim que a limusine parou em frente à escadaria do hotel de Draco, eu pude ver câmeras e flashes de repórteres atentos a todo e quanto é detalhe, do lado de dentro da janela.

O motorista abriu a porta educadamente para eu sair, e alguém me estendera a mão.

Draco.

Apertei a mão estendida logo a minha frente, delicadamente e saí da limusine.

- Você está linda. Absolutamente deslumbrante, tenente. – Disse assim que eu saíra, levando os repórteres a loucura com aquela proximidade.

- Agora não, Draco. – E sorri para ele, enquanto subíamos a escadaria do Palace.

**But this photo of us**

(Mas essa foto nossa)

**It don't have a price,  
**(Não tem preço)

**Ready for those flashing lights,**  
(Pronta para aqueles flashes)

'**Cause you know that baby, I  
**(Porque você sabe, baby, que eu)  
**I'll follow you until you love me  
**(Vou te seguir até que você me ame)

**You know that I'll be your  
**(Você sabe que eu serei sua)

_**[Paparazzi – Lady Gaga]**_

- O mesmo vestido daquela noite. – Um sorriso dançou em seus lábios.

- Sim.

Eu estava usando o mesmo vestido vermelho e curto que usara quando me apresentara no hotel, assim que nos conhecemos, e meus cabelos louros estavam soltos e cacheados da mesma forma.

Várias pessoas começaram a cumprimentá-lo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu procurava alguém conhecido por ali. Avistei Gina por um acaso do destino e soltei minha mão da dele.

- Estarei com Gina. – Sussurrei, e com um aceno de concordância dele, segui para o outro lado do salão lotado de gente.

- Como você conseguiu fisgar o cara mais rico e gato de toda Nova York?

Eu ri com aquele pergunta. Nem eu mesma sabia a resposta.

- Sinceramente, eu não faço a mínima idéia do que nós vimos um no outro.

- Você pode ter visto dinheiro...

- Se eu quisesse dinheiro, seguiria a carreira de cantora, não de policial. Não preciso de ninguém para me sustentar. – Respondi friamente.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Mas ele poderia ter qualquer mulher aos seus pés em um estalar de dedos, por que você?

- E eu é que vou saber? Talvez eu não seja qualquer uma pra ele, talvez estivesse querendo alguém diferente do normal. Nada de socialites mimadas ou coisas do gênero.

Ela olhou atentamente pra mim, de cima a baixo.

- Olha, você não é lá essas coisas, mas está parecendo uma socialite, sim.

- Gina!

- Posso tirá-la de sua companhia por um instante, Weasley?

- Claro, ela é toda sua. – Lançou-me um sorriso maroto, e saiu de perto de nós.

- Está livre? – perguntei quase esperançosa.

- Não, mas você pode vir comigo. – E me segurou pelo braço, me arrastando num ato que poderia ser chamado de delicado, se não estivesse começando a machucar.

- Draco, você está... – E ele fez-me ficar calada tomando meus lábios com os seus, em um beijo completamente cheio de desejo. – O que você está...

- Eu quero você. Agora. – Passou a morder meu pescoço levemente, e fez meu vestido subir alguns centímetros, enquanto segurava minha perna esquerda ao lado de seu quadril.

- Aqui não, Draco. Você é anfitrião de uma festa e alguém pode passar por este corredor a qualquer hora. Não podemos ir pra uma das...

- Agora, Mione.

- Draco. – Suspirei, e ele olhou pra mim.

- Sim?

Fiquei em silêncio, apenas olhando para algo acima do ombro dele, e ele me largou delicadamente e se virou.

- Você não é um dos meus convidados.

O homem ruivo riu com ironia.

- Não, não sou.

- Então o que faz aqui?

- Preciso conversar com ela. Em particular.

- Quem é você?

- Pergunte a Granger.

- Quem é ele, Mione?

- Ronald Bilius Weasley. Meu ex-namorado.

Draco me encarou, confuso.

- Há alguém lhe esperando no saguão. Um de seus convidados. – Ele franziu o cenho, mas continuou parado no mesmo lugar.

- Vá Draco, já lhe encontro lá.

Ronald esperou até ele estar longe o suficiente, e se aproximou cuidadosamente.

Possuía cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes muito brilhantes, era alto e um pouco musculoso. Trajava um smoking por baixo do casacão preto e sapatos igualmente reluzentes.

- Não é tão boa assim, tenente.

- Do que está falando?

- Você não descobriu quem é o verdadeiro assassino a tempo. – E se aproximou mais ainda. – Não descobriu a tempo de sua própria morte.

- Por que elas? Por que a mim, também?

- Porque todas vocês são iguais. Usaram-me e depois jogaram-me fora para se atirar nos braços de um multibilionário famoso e toda aquela ladainha de "eu te amo". Foi assim com Charlotte, foi assim com Clarissa, e você é a próxima da minha lista.

- Ainda não entendi toda essa inveja de Draco.

- Não é inveja! Mas todas as garotas com que eu consigo me dar bem, ele tira de mim. – E fez uma pausa. – O que viu nele?

- Ele é bom de cama. – Sorri involuntariamente, e senti minha bochecha arder, vindo juntamente com a dor quando ele me esbofeteara.

- Nunca mais diga isto na minha frente!

- Irritadinho hoje, Rony?

- Não fala comigo neste tom! – Quando uma parte do revólver saía de seu casaco, Draco aparecera. Eu poderia tê-lo imobilizado em um instante, mas precisava saber até onde aquilo chegaria.

- Largue-a!

- Não.

Assim que eu pensara em escapar, ele me agarrou pelo pescoço, e cortou um pequeno pedaço, apenas para apavorar Draco.

- Dê um passo para frente e ela morrerá.

- Confie em mim. – Sibilei, apenas movendo meus lábios, sem emitir som algum.

Quando Rony se distraíra o suficiente com a enrolação de Draco, eu afastei a lâmina do meu pescoço, mas não dava tempo para imobilizá-lo. Apenas para fugir.

Corri na direção de Draco, e ele me olhou com um sorriso.

- Fique parado onde está, Weasley!

- Não. Eu vou matá-la.

Tirei a arma da minha bota num ato de impulso enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Para trás, Draco. Não quero machucá-lo. Por favor.

- Tudo bem. – E se soltou de mim.

Assim que o ruivo chegara perto o suficiente para cortar o meu pescoço, eu atirara.

Seus olhos ficaram vidrados.

Ele estava morto.

- Que pontaria, hein? Isso por que você está tremendo.

- Eu não estou tremendo! – Virei-me para ele. – Você está bem?

- Sim. E você?

- Ótima.

- Vai ficar uma marca roxa horrível aqui – e passou os dedos delicadamente pela minha bochecha.

- É, eu sei. – Suspirei.

- E precisamos limpar este sangue do seu pescoço.

- Que sangue?

- Mione. – Repreendeu-me.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

- Eu te amo.

- Você realmente tem senso de oportunidade, hein?

- Sim, eu tenho – e sorriu.

- Sei disto. Eu te amo também.

**Fim.**


End file.
